The Outsiders
|season=2 |number=11 |image=File:The Outsiders title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 24, 1989 |teleplay=Michael Berlin Eric Estrin |story=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon P.K. Simonds |director=Thomas J. Wright |previous=A Gentle Rain |next=Orphans }} "The Outsiders" is the eleventh episode of the 2nd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot When a group of homeless people find their way into "The World Below", Father decides to welcome them. Vincent is wary about this as it seems that the homeless people are violent and disturbed. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the 1967 S.E. Hinton novel of the same title, the 1983 Francis Ford Coppola film of the same title and the 1990 television series of the same title. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Anthony James as Micah *David Greenlee as Mouse *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Ritch Brinkley as William *Ellen Geer as Mary *Jonathan Perpich as Randolph *Philip Waller as Geoffrey *Zachary Rosencrantz as Zach *Dennis Phun as Long *Scott Tsurutani as Edward *Dan Bell as Dak *Chance Michael Corbitt as Zeke *Monty Bane as Dock Worker *Gregory J. Barnett as Dick *Justin De Rosa as Jared *Stephanie Epper as Lizzie *Tony Epper as Tranck *Matt Johnston as Hoby *Janet Lee Orcutt as Jez *Danny Weselis as Derek *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Thomas J. Wright *Teleplay by Michael Berlin and Eric Estrin *Story by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon and P.K. Simonds *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis and William Ross *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Joseph E. Hubbard *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Gregor Punchatz - Special Makeup Effects Artist Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John Hockridge - First Assistant Director *Joseph J. Kontra - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Allan Gordon - Property Master Sound Department *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Patience Thoreson - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520530/ The Outsiders] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes